See It Coming
by SecretsOfMischief
Summary: I can't tell you how often I've gotten myself into trouble for daydreaming. It always felt like I was stuck within the dream itself; it was all I could see and I couldn't turn it off. I always thought I had an active, creative imagination. They weren't supposed to be real. **Currently editing and writing new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw them, I think I was four. At least, that's as far back as I can remember.

It's normal for a little girl to have an imaginary friend. Sometimes kids even have a little group of them! But for me, they were always so... Alive.

I don't remember who came first, but the one I dreamt most of, as they were the most alive in my sleep, was Sirius. Maybe I shouldn't say he was the one I dreamt of most; I don't know if that's strictly true. Sure, I remember thinking what a funny name he had, but that was only in the beginning. It was what came in those dreams that made me remember him the most.

Soon, he was joined by Remus (yet another eccentric name), James, and Lily. The dreams of James and Lily often came in the same night, but were never connected.

When I was seven, I began to recognize that they weren't as present in my everyday life as they had been in previous years. Nonetheless, my mind did conjure them when I wasn't focusing on anything I was meant to be giving my attention to during the day. The four children, much like me but with foreign accents that made me think they had perpetual colds, were the stars of my dreams. I rarely dreamt of anything or anyone else.

At the age of nine, I started keeping a dream journal. In the beginning, as I look back at the pages, my descriptions were poor and my vocabulary was limited. Thankfully, I have managed to expand it, and my journals now read much more like the 15 year old I am. It'd just be weird to live in the body of a teenager but think and speak with the capability of a kid!

The dreams changed when I was 11, a year after I started my education in one of North America's four schools for magic. My four far-off friends were no longer apart, but together in a school of their own. When I woke, I could never recall the name of the school, or if it was said at all. I never really thought it mattered in the end. The dreams that brought them together also bore new faces and names, the most popular of which included Lily's friend Alice, and a boy called Peter that the boys grew close to in their dorm.

In no way, shape, or form did I see ordinary, every-day happenings in my dreams. These people, sorts of characters I had grown attached to over the years, came to my mind when a special occasion or breakthrough occurred. They weren't always enormous, but they were enough to change someone, or help another's views evolve. Some nights, there was nothing at all. I came to assume there was either nothing of importance, or my mind had already shown me the most important of coming events.

I remember waking up screaming at the age of five. I had just watched sweet Remus attacked by an animal. All I could describe to my daddy was the beast was big, hairy, and looked like evil. A month later, I awoke in the same way. This time, however, it was after seeing Remus himself transform. He was like an oversized mangy dog, and he looked to be in a great deal of pain. He had become a werewolf. It was a dream I grew painfully accustomed to once every month, seeing the torture his own body put him through, and feeling some sympathy pains myself. I almost wished I could take on more if it would make him feel less. I didn't like to see my friend hurt.

When I was six, I saw Sirius beaten for the first time. The big woman was obviously his mother, yelling at him for his poor manners while their family had dinner guests. I didn't think parents could do that to their children, not before Walburga stormed into my sleep. Seeing Sirius cry made me cry too, but I didn't know it until I had awoken in the middle of the night to find my face wet. My eyes had dried by the morning, but he dealt with his mother's punishments more than once. It didn't matter how many times I wished for his mother to stop. I was always given the first look at what horrors were to come for my friend.

James lived a much more blessed life. The most traumatic thing in his life was the death of his Great Aunt Ariella, who left him a small pile of gold anyways. No, horrible, undeserved events were not his destiny. Instead, James embodied pure joy. I'll never forget the first time he rode a broom, a real one instead of the toy ones he outgrew more quickly than any other boy. The absolute elation written all over his face made euphoria bubble up and fill my insides to the brim for being able to experience his happiness in tandem. The flight came so naturally to him, his lanky form just right for soaring through the air with the barest of resistance and upmost of ease. He was going to be great, I could see it in his eyes. They know what they're talking about with that whole 'windows to the soul' thing.

For a while, Lily seemed happy, too. She had always been beautiful. I distinctly recall feeling jealous of her fiery hair color more than once. I complained in my journal that my skin was "too light brown but dark" to pull off the shade. It has been five years since I wrote that, and my eloquence as a child never fails to make me laugh.

Some of her happiness faded upon discovering and delving into her magic abilities. She lost her sister, her best friend, but she gained a new one in the same instance. He was a pale, dark-haired boy called Severus. I liked the way Lily always called him Sev though, even if I was jealous I could never have my very own nickname from her. She seemed like such a loyal friend to have.

Each moment I saw had lasting effects on the four as individuals, and on me in return.

But don't get me wrong! I lived in the present, whether I was in New Mexico with my best friends or with my parents back in Texas during school break. Still, none of that changed their almost-nightly presence in my life. Those four and their friends were always there when I closed my eyes.

I can't tell you how often I've gotten myself into trouble for daydreaming. It always felt like I was stuck within the dream itself; it was all I could see and I couldn't turn it off.

I always thought I had an active, creative imagination.

They weren't supposed to be real.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been updated, as of March 9th, 2015. I've found myself completely unmotivated to write new material until I can fix the old to suit a more matured writing vocabulary and style. Updates on following chapters to come!

Yours truly,

DramaMama


	2. Chapter 2

My morning was dark. Not literally, of course; the sun was high as anything above Dallas and hotter than heck at 101 degrees Fahrenheit. I wonder what that would be in Celery—I mean Celsius! Boy am I feeling that breakfast I skipped. My mood was just too bleak to get anything in me. You see, from now on, Celsius measurements will actually matter. Typical of the United Kingdom to have their own snooty system.

Mama says we're taking the airplane to England, but it's more for our dog, Lucy. Apparating with animals can be tricky alone, and that much more difficult when it isn't the only passenger.

Oh! Sorry, that probably needs some explanation.

I'm a witch.

It's not an insult! I'm not awful mean or anything (usually), but I have magic. I have a wand, and I go to a boarding school in New Mexico to learn how to use my magic.

Or so I used to, before the accident.

It was around 8 months ago (8 months, 17 days, 6 hours and 20 minutes, but who's counting?), and it put my daddy in bad shape. He's been in Baylor University's magical injuries unit. It's not open to muggles—people who don't have magical abilities—it reminds me of like those secret rooms when America banned booze… Speakeasies? Sure, that sounds about right! It's a lot like those, with a whole Undetectable Expansion Charm in the back of the hospital. It really is huge, with the added touch of a few hidden entrances.

Daddy's been out cold for some time now, so they decided that transferring him to St. Mungo's in England was the best idea. And where Daddy goes, the family follows.

So now, I have to say:

Goodbye, Texas.

Goodbye, eternally sunny school days.

Goodbye, best friends since forever.

Hello, Hogwarts.

Hello, rain and snow for three quarters of every year.

Hello, strangers with accents and ridiculous words.

* * *

15 hours later, after a break between flights in New York (Dumb _Yankees_ don't know how to clean their airports! Nasty!), we landed in London. In those long hours, I came upon a discovery: airplanes are absolutely awful! How am I supposed to sit in one place for so long? First class is supposed to have more comfortable seats, but how could anyone tell? They seemed mighty hard to me!

Finally, after ages of standing in lines for customs, we collected our bags, and then our German Shepard. Mama had plans for finding a more permanent place once my stuff and I were off at Hogwarts, but we booked up a hotel suite in the meantime. I can't say I blame her; knowing the size of my wardrobe, I'd want less to move, too.

* * *

The time hit 4:30 in the morn and our hotel wouldn't be ready for check-in for at least another 11 hours or so. Taking our bags and Lucy (she really is a gorgeous dog, so soft and comforting as a nighttime cuddle buddy), we made our way out to the streets of London.

Shouldn't people be asleep? They're British! They don't do anything exciting, right?

Regardless, the city was still vibrant, busy with people of all sorts— oh those shoes were cute! I wonder where she got them!

I have to give credit where it's due, and I was wrong this time. London seems like a pretty groovy place to be. Exploring would have to wait for another day though; Mama had a plan.

"We're gonna head to Mungo's. Hold the leash?" Mama whispered, passing Lucy's leash to me. As usual, despite the phrasing, it wasn't really a question. Demanding the deed sweetly didn't make it any less of a demand, but that was the way Mama worked. You know, the catching more flies with honey than vinegar philosophy.

Together, we made our way into an alley so she could shrink our bags. We'd bring them back to normal size once we got to our hotel. I still started. Until then, she would keep them tucked in her purse.

"I'm takin' Lucy first, an' I'll be right back. Don't you move an inch!" She told me, taking back Lucy's leash. Her look said it all. So I can't stay in one place forever! No one ever told me exploring was a crime!

Mama apparated away with Lucy, returning not five minutes later to do the same with me. And to think I was so close to talking up the cutie just down the block! No time now, I guess.

For those of you who haven't experienced the feeling, side-along apparition isn't a fun ride. It's known to make you awful nauseous and claustrophobic, no matter how much time you spend in broom closets during the year. It's still the quickest way around, though, and it's great for pop up sale shopping, and none of the pain of getting Floo soot on new shoes (trust me: never again).

A swish and a pop later, we were in an incredibly white waiting room.

St. Mungo's was a very clean, very busy, very... White place. There really wasn't a nicer way to put it. It took a little while and the help of a nurse to find our way to his room. It was plain, a light shade of blue here and there, but it was basically monitors and chairs and a bed in the middle, Daddy laying in it.

He never used to be this pale. My head keeps trying to convince me it's the harsh light, and the too bright white walls reflecting, and that horrible hospital gown, but my heart knows that's not it. I never remember him being nearly this thin either; Daddy couldn't resist a good plate of steak and potatoes. He was the nice one— not to say Mama is mean! She's just... Less relaxed. Daddy took care of the money and the big decisions, Mama took care of the house and me mostly.

But out of everything I miss about him, I miss seeing him turn to me and smile his his big ole grin, with all the lines around his mouth and crinkled eyes, saying "Hey darlin'!" every time he came home.

And now he's so lifeless.

I sat with him for a few hours while Mama got through all the paperwork and talked to the healers. I won't be able to see him again, starting September 1st, and it's already August 27th.

I take that back, it's August 28th at... Look at that, 12 in the afternoon. That means we'll spend most of the day resting with a bite for dinner, adjusting to... everything new in England on the 29th, school shopping on the 30th, and back to St. Mungo's on the 31st before I have to go to Hogwarts. There's just not enough time!

Mulling this over, Mama had to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Time to go, hun, we need t' check in," she told me, minding her voice in the echo-prone room. Right, the hotel is waiting.

"Alright... I'll see ya real soon, Daddy, promise. Just a couple o' days." A kiss on his head, his hair thinner than even I remember, and we walked back out the way we came. I'm never sure whether I want to walk faster to get away from this hospital nightmare or slower to stay with him. Do I walk faster to get away from the over-sterile smell, or slower to make sure everything is going to be alright for him? Do I run away and pretend I can't hear all the people in pain like him, or stay to hold his hand until he can squeeze right back?

Before I find any real clarity, we've already reached the front desk of the floor. A gentle-looking receptionist, Mrs. Plotters I think her name was, showed us back to the entrance where we could apparate freely. Apparation had to be restricted for patient safety, we learned. People couldn't apparate directly into rooms, and patients couldn't apparate themselves out, or more appropriately, _attempt_ to apparate themselves out.

Heeding her instruction, Mama and I headed over to the free-apparation post. I took once last look at the place, the people, and then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

[Edited June 14, 2015]

_Two Days Later: August 30th, 1976_

"Oi! Sirius! Over here!"

Sirius turned to find his friends, three handsome boys his age, waving him over. With a last glare at his younger brother, Regulus (the little git), Sirius ran off to greet them.

"Nice to see you lot too." The most handsome of the four friends grinned, receiving a couple of slaps to the back.

"Had a good summer, Remus? Peter? I know about James. Doesn't know how to shut up, that one," Sirius joked, as usual. He was referring to the letters they'd been writing all but constantly over the summer. It was maybe an hour or two between each response, with the comparatively short distance between the Black and Potter residencies. Sirius might have gone mad in that house-not his home, just a bloody house that happened to contain his things- without someone decent to talk with about normal wizard things.

To be fair, 'normal' included everything _not_ pureblood related, as he got enough of that every waking moment spent with the rest of his family. James knew this better than any of the others. He, too, came from a family of purebloods, but entirely by chance. He'd never really dealt with fanatics in his own family, it was the least he could do as a marauder to relieve Sirius.

A kind faced boy with sandy hair smiled in amusement at his two darker-haired friends. Remus knew the pair would always be the closest within their group, but they needed him just as well. He kept the others grounded, being the sensible one. At least, that was how they'd described it to Professor McGonagall, effectively releasing both James and Sirius from yet another potential detention.

"Somehow," Remus interjected, "I don't believe that he was the one who kept talking."

"Unless it was about Evans!" The most muscled albeit shortest, Peter, jumped in. "Still madly in love, James?"

Finally, James, the tallest and youngest of the group, fixed his glasses and whined back. "Why are you ganging up on me? It's hardly my fault she's the most gorgeous bird at Hogwarts! And the smartest, and th-"

The other three cut him off with groans and shouts of his disgusting sappiness.

"You asked!" James defended, shoving Peter.

"Right, well, you go on messing about. I want to go see what's new in Zonko's! Need to stock up before we make our… our move on…"

Sirius' voice tapered off, his eyes seemingly glued to a mystery object across the way. Whatever had caught his attention attracted his friends' shortly thereafter. There were only so many things that could stop Sirius talking, after all, and they couldn't go without knowing.

Not much farther up Diagon Alley, a girl sporting a caramel blonde head of hair bounded up the street. A pair of platformed wedge shoes and a little blue jean skirt did little to stop her from racing toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, accompanied by at least 10 shopping bags.

"Now that's new," Sirius finally remarked, a glint in his eyes. Three things were known to capture his interest: food, wreaking havoc, and pretty girls. Much of the same applied to Peter and James, while Remus focused more on books than the teenage female population.

"Here, here," Peter agreed almost breathlessly, eyeing her up and down.

All at the highly excitable age of 16, each boy stole a long look as she accepted her cone—it appeared to be some sort of vanilla—before being shaken out of their stupor.

"Er—Right! We… uh... Books! School books before Zonko's!" Even Remus, the eternal voice of reason, stumbled through his point.

His three companions all agreed, a first for the quartet. Had they not been so distracted, James and Sirius would have put on their most convincing smiles. Peter would have followed with a happy vote in their favor, leading them into Zonko's for an hour before ever making it to school shopping. It was their pattern, their yearly tradition, broken by a mystery girl in a short skirt.

And so they made their way to Flourish and Blott's. On the way, each of the boys managed a last glance at the girl, who had passed some of her bags to another woman with the same shining shade of hair, and hoped they would meet again; perhaps they'd be more closely acquainted in the next round of their personal favorite game:

Meet That Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

[Edited 07/25/16]

September 1st.

What a horrible day for the start of term.

I don't mean that I don't want to be headed up to the school! Well, yeah, actually I do, but more than that, it's just so nice out! This is only the second sunny of the four days I've been in the UK! If I were still at home, where we really should be, chances of it being sunny every day would've been darn near 100 percent positive! But things aren't the way I'd planned, and we've gotta adjust.

Still, I hate to leave Mama. She's gonna coup herself up with Daddy all day, I know it. Loneliness ain't never done nothing for nobody. Worse, there ain't a thing in the world I can do about it.

With a little bit of guidance—ahem, spy work—Mama and I made it through to the platform. Why do we have to take such a long trip? Why can't we just Floo, like we did at the Academy? This school is way behind on keeping with the times, who actually uses trains anymore? No wonder America got so sick of being a colony.

The conductor called out for any last minute boarders at 10:55, and it was time to go. Mama pulled me off to the side, away from the traffic of parents handing off forgotten wands and packed lunches.

"Liza," she started, using a nickname. That was never good, being the proper woman she is. Her emotions must be going even crazier than mine, bless her. "I want you writin' bunches, you understand me? I know you're mad they don't have phones—"

That was only the understatement of the century, I thought with a scoff. How was I supposed to keep up with all the gossip back at the Academy? Ruby promised to keep me in the loop! International mail is bound to take at least three forevers! Again, America definitely left all the ancient traditionalists in Great Britain for a reason.

"But!" She continued, cutting off my train of thought, "I didn't buy you that owl for nothin'. You're gonna be good, and you're gonna have a good s'mester, ya hear me?" It wasn't a request, she was telling me. She was strong, always, but she was shaking now. She's more worried than I'd thought. It's a new place with new challenges and...

I didn't know I was crying until she wiped a slightly blackened tear from my cheek, wearing a reassuring smile. I squeezed my eyes shut with a sniffle and hoped I could save the rest of my make-up.

"I—we're gonna be jus' fine. I know it, right in my heart." Bringing her closer to me, I gave her a last hug and a whispered "see ya real soon" before heading off. I had to get some help lifting my big trunk. My hands were full enough with the cage and purse, and I'm really not strong enough. It pays to keep up appearance though, as I had no trouble finding a nice young man to use his muscles.

Once all my things were on the train, I started to look for a place to sit. I can be social, really friendly and all, even if I don't know somebody! But for the moment, I needed some "Me Time" with my magazines, and some study time with "Hogwarts: A History". I've got a lot to catch up on, coming to the UK six years late!

As I made my way down the hall, I felt the train start moving. It took forever to find an empty spot, and it was just too small! It may have been the back of the train car, but I was not raised to settle for second best.

One Undetectable Expansion Charm later and I was lounging comfortably, a stack of magazines next to me while I flipped through the first chapter of my Hogwarts information book. I was left in peace for a good half hour, getting me through about three chapters before the compartment door opened. It was just getting past the building of the castle and into the stuff that actually counted too!

"D'you mind if we join— since when are compartments this big? Wormtail, this could fit four of you in here with us!" a male voice sounded from the door. Just gotta finish this sentence...

"Oh sure thing, come on i—"

Oh. My. Goodness gracious.

It's them.

And they're _talking to me_. Not talking to someone else, not talking to each other.

They are looking at and talking to _me_.

Even their friend Peter is here!

I must have been staring at the four very handsome, very REAL boys for a good few seconds too long before I managed to pull myself together. It was like I was in a cartoon; I had to literally shake my head back into place before any words actually came out of my mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean ta be uhh... rude! Have I... Seen y'all somewhere?"

_Heck yeah I have, nearly every night since I was 4._


	5. Chapter 5

[Edited 07/25/16]

Previously, in Chapter 4…

_"D'you mind if we join— since when are compartments this big? Wormtail, this could fit four of you in here with us!" a male voice sounded from the door. Just gotta finish this sentence..._

_"Oh sure thing, come on i—"_

_Oh. My. Goodness gracious._

_It's them._

_And they're talking to me. Not talking to someone else, not talking to each other._

_They are looking at and talking to me._

_Even their friend Peter is here!_

_I must have been staring at the four very handsome, very REAL boys for a good few seconds too long before I managed to pull myself together. It was like I was in a cartoon; I had to literally shake my head back into place before any words actually came out of my mouth._

_"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean ta be uhh... rude! Have I... Seen y'all somewhere?"_

Heck yeah I have, nearly every night since I was 4.

* * *

I watched James, Remus, Peter and Sirius slowly make their way into the compartment, being observed by the four in return— shoot! I'm not supposed to know their names! Keep it together, Elizabeth, just breathe.

"Maybe we saw you at Diagon Alley," Sirius suggested, nudging Remus, who sat down next to him.

"Die-a-gone alley..." What the holy hippogriffs was- "Oh! Is that how y'all say that? Gawd, I thought it was Diagon'lly! Like, it was a diagonal street!"

"No, not quite," Remus replied as James put his bag up on the racks. "Though I suppose it could still be true."

My suitcase, propped against the wall, caught James' attention. "Do you need some help with that..."

"Elizabeth!" I all but shouted. Can you say embarrassing? At best, I could hope he assumed his looks flustered me. He really is a cutie, tall and athletic; the excuse could make sense, if I look as mortified as that felt. _Play it cool_, I told myself, _you don't know them. It's just making new friends, no problem._

I made myself take a deep breath in and out, calming my heartbeat to allow me to focus on the conversation at hand. "Elizabeth Hartly," I tried again. A much better introduction! "And I sure could use your help, I'll bet I'm not near as strong as ya look."

James grinned, looking pretty pleased with himself when he lifted my bag like it was nothing. I admit, I really was impressed. I know what I packed in there, and it sure wasn't nothing!

"Thank you so much-! Uh... I guess I dunno who you are," I tried, sounding as nervous as a little first year. It was ridiculous! I must have imagined actually talking to these boys a hundred times, already knowing their habits and quirks, their personalities and patterns. It was supposed to be fun, not this nerve-wracking, heart-pounding stress fest! Well, it wasn't supposed to ever happen, actually. But still!

"Sirius Black," Sirius jumped in immediately, sending me a wink. Saved by the flirt! He never was a shy one, especially not with girls. His first kiss had been such an anxious event for him.

Wait a second, did that really happen? Am I allowed to keep thinking about that? It seems so wrong now!

"Charmed, I'm sure," I answered, smiling my most convincingly sweet smile. _Shaking in my boots? Who, me? Not at all!_ At least I hoped they couldn't see how nervous I was around them, whatever the reason.

"Remus Lupin, apologizing for... Well, him," Remus told me, making me giggle. He was so clever when he teased his friends! Probably has something to do with all of his studying, keeping his tongue and mind sharp as a tack! I think it makes him a little stiff though- that and the whole lycanthropy issue.

"Remus," I started—it felt too good to be true, saying his name and knowing he could hear me!—with a light laugh, "there's nothin' wrong with a lil bit o' fun. You look like you might even enjoy it if ya gave it a try."

His friends laughed, and Peter introduced himself while the others collected themselves.

"Peter Pettigrew, at the service of anyone who can tease Moony over there that easy! Git's too quick for us."

I snickered a little, leaning over to shake his hand.

"Then I know we'll be great friends Pete, if that's got any hand in it!" I realized what I had said almost immediately after, surprised by my own boldness. "Oh! Is it alright? Me callin' ya that? I'm sorry! I'm gettin' ahead of myself, I know—"

"Elizabeth!" He stopped me, mid-babble with a surprisingly attractive grin. He looked so much better when he was happy. I guess he never got the attention the others always seemed to have for something or another. "It's fine, I'm sure we will be good friends! It's better than whatever name these twits come up with; you've met Sirius, after all!"

"Oi! That's my almost brother!" James defended, taking the seat next to me, closest to the door.

"Well then, Sirius, ya gonna introduce your 'almost brother' then? Or ya think he can do it himself? I know not everyone gets brawn and brains, after all." I really hoped they picked up that I wasn't being mean. Ruby has such a sharp tongue, I'm usually the sweet one by comparison, but this is the first time I'm doing this without my best friend by my side. Even if I wasn't meeting this group, I never imagined making new friends all over again would be so difficult.

"I can do it, thank you very much!" the bespectacled 16-year-old said, standing again. "James Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance," he told me with a silly, overly-pompous tone, giving a mock bow.

"So dramatic, what do you do with him?" I had to joke, grinning at our other compartment-mates.

The boys laughed, and I paused to soak in the moment. I'd spent my entire life thinking I had an overactive imagination, a mess in my own head that dragged me in, but they're real. By Hecate in a handbasket, they're real! Sirius and James and Remus and Peter and Li—

Oh my gosh.

_Lily_.

Is she real too? And her friend, Alice?

Before I could think too much, Remus asked about my book.

"I bet y'all 've read it a hundred times! 'Hogwarts: A History'? I've got a lot to catch up on; I'm not from your parts, obviously."

"American, aren't you?" Peter asked, looking as if he might be yelled at for judging incorrectly, bless his heart.

"Yessir! Proud Texan, brought to the land with no sunshine and too much snow," I informed them. It came out sounding more bitter than I had intended. I couldn't let it mess up these boys' first impressions of me! I've known them—well, watched and known _about_ them—for years now, but the situation isn't anywhere near the same on their end. What kind of person meets four nice, attractive young men and almost immediately insults their homeland?

"But it's just an adventure!" I added, albeit as more of a side note than anything. "And y'all seem like you turned out alrigh', so I guess it can't be all that bad 'round here!"

"Very cute, really," Sirius told me sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was smiling though, along with the others, and everything felt just fine.

Actually, it was more than fine; everything felt absolutely perfect.

"Well I thought so," I replied teasingly. "But really, I've got a lot to catch up with here! I only jus' found the part 'bout the houses, which I jus' don't get. Do y'all really hate everybody else so much that y'all can't keep in one bunch?"

"The other houses are alright, but Gryffindor is the best!" Standing in a 'macho man' pose, James went on. "The brave, the bold, the lionhearted!"

"Except Slytherin, they're right foul gits," Peter said, and Sirius appeared to be in agreement. Even someone who didn't know his expressions and quirks could have seen his apparent disgust with the group.

Throughout this, Remus was quiet. He had no comments on houses, just watching with his amused expression. Remus, who always had a clever quip, despite his unofficial assignment to be the nicest of the four, had nothing to say? No way.

"Remus," I called quietly, as he was sitting just across from me, "what do you think of everythin'? You're so quiet all of a sudden."

He opened his mouth and paused, hesitating for some reason. Before he said anything, he pulled out a badge I had seen last month when he got his school letter.

"Don't think I'm really supposed to have a bias... I'm a prefect now, Gryffindor house, sixth year boy..."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when everyone else in the compartment started shouting.

"Blimey mate!"

"No way!"

"Why didn't you tell us, you tosspot?!"

"Good lord, what are y'all screamin' 'bout?"

Everyone stopped to look at me. I must have seemed so ignorant to them, looking more lost than a drunk house elf.

"What's a prefect and why's it such a big deal? Don't shiny badges usually mean good things?"

"You didn't have prefects at... Where did you g—?"

"Doesn't matter!" James interrupted Peter, looking alarmed. "You're the _official_ goody-goody now! We can't have you doing pranks or—"

"How the hell did this even happen?" Sirius shouted, pushing a hand through his hair, dark as his last name. "I thought Frank was our year's prefect!"

"He dropped the job," the newly appointed prefect told his friend. "He said it took too much time from studying, if studying means making sure his girlfriend's lips are attached to his outside of class."

"That's bollocks though!"

Frank... Frank Longbottom? I think I've heard Alice talk about him...

While James was in a panic, frantically murmuring to himself, Remus leaned forward to give me an actual explanation.

"It's a position for fifth, sixth, and seventh years, with a boy and a girl from every year and house. It's like an officer of sorts, to monitor students since the professors can't always be around. A Head Boy and Girl keep track of them, they're seventh years, top students and all."

"That's fantastic though!" I exclaimed, a wide smile stretching across my face. "Congratulations Remus!" I offered, patting his knee.

"What do you mean 'congratulations'? This is terrible! This is—"

"A gift!" I cut James off, rolling my eyes. "At the Academy, we called people like Remus S.O.'s, or Student Officers, and y'all seem ta be mighty close friends with one!" My only response was a set of stony faces. "Well dontcha get it?"

All four of them were staring at me blankly. Indicating to Remus, I set to spelling it out for them.

"You're golden. You've got hall monitorin' schedules at your fingertips, a man on th' inside coverin' for ya, and no one suspects the innocent S.O.! Now I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear y'all chattin' 'bout pranks, and Remus here can jus' do the same. "

Realization dawned on their faces, though Remus looked a little anxious. It was an important job, but he'd never put anyone in danger, not if he could help it. It was his nature, likely some guilt complex about 'already putting too many people in danger without any control of the situation'.

"Elizabeth, you're a bloody genius!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, grinning like a maniac.

"Stop, it's nothin'! You're makin' me blush," I giggled, smiling at their joy. Seeing them happy, and in part because of me, made me feel so much more... Complete. I didn't even know I was missing this in my life until I got to experience it firsthand.

Before I knew what was going on, James was squeezing me in a death grip, or what he probably called a one-armed hug. If I thought he looked strong, I found out firsthand he might as well have been Hercules!

"The Marauders owe you one! Thank you! How did we not come up with that?"

"Prongs, you're going to kill her! She's a witch, not a mermaid; she needs air to breathe," Remus admonished him, even if I could see the way he was trying not to laugh. Traitor.

Suddenly, I could take in air again, James having loosened his grip and switched to a long arm around my shoulder instead.

"She's just so little!"

"Hey, I am not 'little'! 166 centimeters is a very respectable height, I'll have ya know! You're jus' a darn near giant! What are ya, a good 188? 190?" I accused loudly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Centimeters?" Remus questioned, followed by a dawning expression. "Right, American; you use the metric system," he reminded us all.

"Hang on... Umm... 2.54 centimeters to an inch... so I'm 'round 5 foot 4! Better?" I asked, looking at them. Remus just nodded, but the others looked shocked.

"What? Y'all doin' okay? I didn't really mean ya had giant blood—not that it's always a bad thing—!"

"Are you some genius here to spy on us?" James asked, apparently astonished by my knowledge of basic multiplication.

"James Potter, I am not that blonde!" I informed him, shaking his arm off and standing up. "If you're gonna be like that, maybe I should just sit with Remus and talk 'bout how mean you are!" An empty threat, sure, but a one worth whatever reaction was to come.

"Not without me!" Evidently, Sirius didn't catch the teasing implications I meant to express. Instead, he unexpectedly turned me around and took me down into his lap, his hands resting much too comfortably on my hips. To say the least, it knocked the wind out of me.

"Sirius!" I choked out. "You mangy dog, get your paws off'a me!" I could feel myself blushing up a storm. I mean, I'd seen the oldest Black in action, but I never imagined I'd have to prepare myself for it! He seemed to know way too well what he was doing!

Again, James was my not-so-little hero, kicking what I assume was Sirius' shin. Within a couple seconds, his arms released me, thank Circe! I jumped up just as soon as I had some air, sitting myself back in my original seat.

"See Padfoot? Even she knows you're a right dog!" James laughed, giving him a look, and apparently Sirius got whatever message the younger had for him. Boys.

I hadn't actually realized what I said until James commented. It sure sent me on a trip down memory lane.

Last year, around October, James, Sirius, and Peter completed the intense process of becoming animagi. I had to admire their dedication, not only to Remus, but to helping each other. The process was hard; I can't say that from personal experience, but I did watch every step. Blood, sweat, and, though none of them would ever want to admit it, hard tears went into their ultimate success.

The first step was getting their Patronus Charms under control. James got the hang of it first, probably with the help of all the happy memories I know he had. Sirius and Peter had a little more difficult time, the latter achieving it first. No one really saw how good Peter was with charms, he had a real talent for them! Neither moved on, however, until Sirius got his.T

Next, of course, was the challenge of holding a mandrake leaf in their mouths for an entire month. That was where Remus started getting suspicious, and he certainly wasn't dumb. He finally got Peter to admit what was in his mouth and pieced it together from there. The boys were so worried for Remus, and even in his anger, the werewolf was grateful. The last part of the process was easier with his help. If he didn't offer aid, he knew they would probably manage to accidentally hurt themselves, and before he had even touched them in his other form.

Finally, the three all made it to the starting line and set off for the real challenge. I remember how serious they got when they were concentrating on their task; so serious, I can't even make a joke about Black's name. These boys, usually so lively and mischievous seemed so... Mature. From my perspective, even knowing everything that was going on, it sure seemed like their attitudes were coming right out of nowhere.

This time, Sirius got to the finish line first. His animagus form, a shaggy black dog, was joined not long after by a proud-standing stag, James, and a resourceful rat, Peter. As much good as the three did for Remus during the full moon, and heaven knows he needed the help...

Well, they got up to more troublemaking than anything else. Looking up girls' skirts as a sneaky little rat, or getting attention from the ladies as innocent-looking animals are pretty devious ways to use a skill with originally noble intentions.

I was brought back to the present by the same boys I'd been thinking about, now knowing that these dreams had some real basis.

It's crazy, wrapping my head around the idea that these dreams aren't just dreams. Nothing I've encountered with them now has disproved anything I've learned about them in these dreams. There's only one explanation: everything had to have actually happened. These were no ordinary dreams, they were visions.

But there was no time to dwell on this startling realization. I had to keep my head n straight and respond to whoever it was talking to me...

"Sorry about that, love, couldn't help myself," Sirius apologized, obviously at the silent prodding of James. No one influenced him like his surrogate brother could, a surprising voice of reason even when Remus was around.

"Ya sure caught me by surprise! But I uh... I guess it happens?" Only just falling back into reality again, I gave him a smile, readjusting myself more comfortably.

From there on, conversation felt much easier. There were no awkward pauses. There were too many things to talk about to even consider a break! An hour had gone by before any of us had realized. However, I must note this halt in conversation for one very special alone:

Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

[Edited 07/25/16]

We were in the middle of a... Spirited discussion, we'll call it. I argued against the early start to their school because, well, it's ridiculous!

"September first is too early! It's still summer for Circe's sake!"

"And we get so much more work done for it!" Remus shot back.

"'N we cover just as much information, except we start when we're ten years old, not eleven, and we get longer breaks. Just because y'all ain't mature 'nough to sta—"

It was then that the door whipped open, revealing a beautiful redhead. James, who had been busy playing exploding snap with Sirius, threw down his cards and stood up. His gentlemanly gesture resulted in the explosion that resulted in singeing both Peter's eyebrows and his own blue jeans. Poor Peter, innocently keeping score, and now he was one layer lacking in the eyebrow department.

"Evans! I...!Er, I mean, Lily!"

Meanwhile, the redhead in question tried to wave away the cloud of smoke that plumed up from the cards, coughing until she could take in clean air. Even Remus and I, at the other end of the compartment, had contaminated air drifting our way.

"Bloody hell, Potter, what did you have to do that for?" Blinking a few times for good measure, she opened her eyes. They were just as green as I remembered. "Where's Remus? I heard he was the other prefect this year."

"In here, Lily," he called, waving a hand. I, unluckily, had leaned forward in our 'discussion' and got a hard knock in the nose.

"Ah!"

It only actually stung for five seconds, followed by a more lasting, soft throb, though Remus apologized over and over. I couldn't calm him down, despite my numerous attempts. He really was too sweet for his own good.

"I'm tellin' ya, it was nothin'! I've had worse, really! Ya shoulda seen Black Friday shoppin' in '73, mess o' the century!"

"Who's this?" I heard Lily ask. Turning towards the sound, I was met with curious eyes. Again, I found myself breathless. How long had I been subconsciously waiting to hear that question? I'd watched her over the years, and she had grown into such an incredibly loyal friend. What I wouldn't give to show her just a smidge of the same kindness!

"That's Elizabeth, she's new from—"

"I didn't ask you, Potter," she interrupted coldly. Glancing over briefly, I saw the Gryffindor shrink into his seat. His pride had been wounded, a little deflation to his ego.

"Elizabeth Hartly," I answered as nicely as I could. All confidence seemed to flee, my hands on the verge of trembling. For the most part, I was terrified she'd hate me at first sight, just as she hated James and Sirius now. But Lily liked facts, and manners, and I would give her my all!

Standing much more gracefully than James had (was his pocket still smoking?), I made way over to shake her hand. "I'm transferrin' ta Hogwarts this year from the Southwest Academy of America."

"Lily Evans, Gryffindor's other sixth year prefect," she introduced, a little smile stretching her lips. Her preliminary appraisal seemed off to a decent start, though the polite smile probably wasn't enough to tell what she was really thinking.

"I'm sure I'll be needin' your help then! I was jus' talkin' with the boys—"

Bad move, she doesn't like most of them! Come on Elizabeth, backtrack now!

"—but I'll bet they're jus' messin'. You know 'em better than I do!"

A lie, but a nice save.

"They always are, the twits," she told me, sending a short glance of derision at James beside me. He had sat back down by now, his dejected expression turning into a cool smirk only when she looked at him. "I'd love to take you somewhere else, where people have some sense and respectability, but Remus and I have a meeting for the prefects."

"Hang on now," I told her, a little more hesitantly than I would have liked. "I don't think you're gettin' the right idea of 'em. They jus' like ta have some fun, and Remus does a decent job reinin' them in, doesn't he?

"And you've known them how long?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

_Longer than you have!_ I wanted to shout.

"Don't judge so quickly, I'd hate to see you sucked in like all the rest. Remember that I do, in fact, know them better. It'd be a shame, you seem nice."

Without another word, Lily Evans turned and walked out.

My shock at her appearance was nothing compared to the disappointment I felt with her abrupt disappearance. It was likely obvious to everyone too. I have a bad tendency of wearing my heart on my sleeve.

"Elizabeth, hey, don't worry about any of that," I heard Sirius say to my right.

"Yeah, she takes time to warm up to you!" Peter chipped in almost immediately after Sirius. "It's been a full five years and she still doesn't like any of us except Remus!"

James pouted, of course, since he'd been pining for her for a good two years, but Remus had me sit back down. I couldn't fight his superior strength, nor the urge to look at him. He seemed so kind in everything he did, from guiding first years in the halls to the way he teased his friends with that soft smile of his.

I needed some kind intentions.

"She's really a sweet girl, honestly. She didn't mean anything by it. Let me talk to her, alright?"

I could only nod in response

"Take a deep breath." I followed his instructions. "Good. Alright, I'll be back soon. Why don't you go change into uniform and read your book?"

"Thanks, Rem," I whispered, the nickname spilling from my mouth. It fit him, like a big brother. I'd always wondered what it was like having one, and he seemed like he would be the best kind of brother.

Even his eyes smiled before he left. I'd take it as an acceptance of the position. Pinning his badge on his shirt, he was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

[Edited 07/26/16]

It wasn't long after Remus left that Elizabeth requested help in finding the bathroom on the extensive train. She was ready to change into uniform, as Remus had suggested, and to have a few minutes to herself. It would give her time that she needed to collect herself after Lily acted so coldly towards her. It had hurt, much more than she would have liked to admit, but it was done.

Sirius, who had showed her the way, sat down angrily upon reaching the compartment again, only to stand up and pace in their expanded space.

"What gives her the right? Elizabeth never say a word to offend that girl! She only defended us to that hardhead!" he growled loudly, ignorant to the passersby. It was Peter that had the good sense to put a silencing charm around them, a subject he was particularly gifted in, so as not to alert other compartments, or worse, the stars of the topic.

"Padfoot! Calm down, alright? Lily was just being—"

"Rude, and you know it, Prongs! Just because you're head-over-heels doesn't make her perfect!" Sirius replied gruffly in his irritation, turning to his best friend.

"He knows that, Sirius... Er, I think. But come on, Pads! One girl couldn't be the only reason you're pissed with Lily," Peter reasoned, looking at his friend strangely. He was never this possessive, not with anything but his food, and that never last long.

"I'm just saying that Elizabeth didn't deserve it!" Sirius defended with a huff. Whether he was defending Elizabeth or himself, no one was sure, but he was incensed. "She didn't do anything wrong, not to anyone in their right mind. Evans needs to get over herself! The girl can't stand the idea that anyone isn't who she wants them to be!"

"Pad-"

"No, Wormtail! I am so sick of her getting on everyone's case because we don't all think like her! Who does she think she is, the bloody Queen? She doesn't know- she's so wrapped up that that twisted- I don't have to listen to her bloody judgmental BS!"

It dawned on James that this was more than the anger of one incident with one person. While he could house his best friend for part of the summer, he couldn't always give him an out.

"Sirius... did something... happen this summer? Something you want to talk about?"

The boy in question froze for a second, then tried to recover as naturally as he could. No such luck was to be had though, as even Peter could see the flinch in his charade.

"No." Sirius took a deep breath, looking to his friends with his usual charming smile. "No, nothing at all. Not unless you lot want to hear about the bird I met at Sandy's cafe and-"

"Sorry that took 'bout forever! The line was jus' unbelievable!" Elizabeth greeted, adjusting her skirt beneath her opened robes. Upon seeing the uniform for the first time, she'd thought the long skirt was about as hot as a nun's habit. It just would not do. A few alterations later and her pleated skirt was closer to that of a mini skirt, a little more than enough fabric to keep her in clear when sitting.

"No worries, you didn't miss much," James reassured her while she returned to where she had sat before, giving Sirius a hard look behind their new acquaintance's back. Whatever it was Sirius refused to talk about, he would get it out of him. If anyone could, it would be James. Not here, not now, but soon.

Putting her purse on the seat behind her and standing up straight, Elizabeth smiled at the trio.

"So? How's it look? Am I Hogwart-y 'nough yet?"

"I'd say so," came Remus' voice from the door, accompanied by a kind smile. "But I think you need a little help with the tie there."

"Why do girls have to wear ties? Imagine what Mama would say!" Elizabeth whined without any seriousness, gesturing for him to come towards her. The blond made short work of her tie, despite the knot she'd worked into it. He muttered a few words to her as he retied it more neatly, and she nodded along.

"I'm fine, really. I feel good," the boys heard when Remus stepped away, showing the properly put-together uniform on the girl. "Better? I mean, I still need my house colors, but am I all ready?"

"Perfect," Sirius grinned, his eyes making their way down from her tie to her Mary Jane shoes and everything in between.

"Sirius Black, you keep your peepers to yourself!" Elizabeth admonished playfully, sitting back down in her spot, but not before smoothing her skirt from underneath and like the young lady her mother trained her to be.

"We should change ourselves; Bobbins nearly had a heart attack when I came in without my robes and my patrol starts in about... 45 minutes," Remus informed his friends, glancing down at his watch. After some groaning, complaining, and all-around lazy moaning, the boys finally got up and out with their robes in hand.

"Can't say you let your marauding behind, Moony. First day and you've already given the Head Boy an aneurism!"

They hadn't been gone five minutes when a knock came to the door. Looking up from her magazine, Elizabeth stood to greet her visitor.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" asked a smiling woman of about 40 years. Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sight, and she immediately stepped out and began to browse.

"Oh! What are these? And those look different! My oh my, what to choose!" Elizabeth looked to the woman driving the cart, looking like a child on Christmas morning. "I'd bet my behind ya know 'bout everythin' on here! What's your favorite? And the best chocolate?"

The woman looked equal parts surprised and flattered, answering all the more enthusiastically. As she spoke, the young American nodded along, hanging on every word that gave any hint of sugar.

"I might suggest the Acid Pops and Fizzing Whizbees, but the best chocolate would surely be the Chocolate Frogs. You can collect the cards, you know, of the famous witches and wizards. We also have a muggle selection. A Hershey's bar, perhaps?"

"That all sounds real good!" Elizabeth deliberated for a moment, then remembered her absent friends. If she knew anything about them, they all loved to eat. "Righty then! I'll take some of all of 'em!" Her arms were positively full, the chocolates especially, and added a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans for good measure.

"Thanks a million, you were such a help!" She remarked gratefully. Caught by a sparkle, her eyes drifted to the woman's dazzling necklace. "That's goooorgeous! Where didja get it?"

"Why thank you! It was a gift from my husband," she replied, beaming.

"You're lucky ta have a husband with such good taste! What I wouldn't do for a man like that... But I'm not half as patient as you were, I have to thank ya again for your help! Just lemme put these down." And so she did, placing the goodies on the seat next to hers, where James had been lounging previously. Moments later, she reemerged with her purse. "What do I owe you...?"

"The name is Sharon, and it'll be 1 galleons and 7 sickles," she responded.

"What? For all of that? It's gotta be more—" Elizabeth replied, astonishment. Was food in England all that cheap?

"No, no, love, _you'll_ be paying 1 galleons and 7 sickles," Sharon winked. There was a discount for the nicer students, while others tended to ignore her entirely.

"Oh! Sharon, I couldn't, really—"

"You absolutely can and will! Come on then, deary."

And that was the end of the argument that never really started. Elizabeth thanked her profusely as she took out her wallet, paying what the middle-aged woman said she was due.

"Have a nice day!" She called out, watching Sharon walk away. Meanwhile, the Marauders made their way down the corridor. Elizabeth turned just in time to find them right behind her, giving her a jolt.

"AH! You're back! Scared the life outta me, ya know that?" She huffed, catching her breath. "There are snacks inside, y'all jus' missed the nicest lady—hey!" The idea of apologizing immediately faded from their minds, however, at the mention of sustenance for their growing bodies. Rushing into the compartment, their faces expressed their excitement at the sight of the pile on James' seat.

"Bloody hell, best new friend ever!" Sirius thought aloud, nods echoing the same sentiments all around. In no time, the four had dug into the pile with enthusiasm.

This all took place over a matter of seconds, leaving Elizabeth's mind whirling, trying to catch up. It looked like a third of the pile had been depleted by the time she made room on the seat for her to use, as James had taken hers.

"Merlin! Hungry much?" She joked, sitting and picking up a pentagonal package—chocolate frog, wasn't it? "So these are good? Flavor-wise? Can't imagine wantin' ta eat a frog, why on earth would they pick frogs?"

"Yeah, but you've got to be quick with them," Remus told her, being the chocolate expert he was before taking a bite into his Hershey's bar.

"Quick? What do ya m—AGH! Omigod!" Elizabeth shrieked, the enchanted frog jumping out of its casing towards her, bouncing off her nose, and hitting the compartment door. In less than 5 seconds, it had wiggled out of a crack between the doors, only to be stepped on moments later.

The boys laughed uproariously and teased her mercilessly. Elizabeth decided then and there to stick to candies she already knew.

"A chocolate bar is all I need," she told them decidedly. "Tastes good 'n helps bring back feelin' after a dealin' with those nasty dementors."

"Does it really?" Remus asked, his brow raising in interest.

"Well, yeah! I learned that when I was... 13? Yeah! What do they teach y'all here?" She asked, genuinely surprised they weren't aware. Wasn't that pretty basic lesson plan stuff.

They had never learned that in class. Then again, there was bound to be some information gap with every new professor they got. The curse of Defense Against the Dark Arts position would probably go on forever, what with the awful teachers they had and their ultimate fates. Their professor in their first year had gone on a summer expedition to Romania and lost a leg to a dragon. Their professor during their third year had a nasty dealing with a wild hippogriff and was too embarrassed to come back. It was almost a game now, theorizing what awful thing would happen to that year's professor, bets being placed and collected the next term.


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of the train ride continued amicably between the five, laughing over stories (that Elizabeth already knew, but these were not normal circumstances in which she could say so) and learning more about Hogwarts in conversation.

Before anyone knew it, they were approaching Hogsmeade, and it was time to leave the train. Elizabeth was informed she just had to leave her things where they were and she would see them in her new dormitory. Saying goodbye to her new owl, she followed everyone else out.

"You should probably head up with the first years," James suggested, indicating to the pool of younger children congregating at the platform. It seemed like the right path to take, and Elizabeth's eyes followed the direction to which James was pointing. Remus and Lily were already by the first years, directing students to wherever it was that they were supposed to be, so she wouldn't be totally alone while she waited. She could still talk to one of them. A short while had passed from the time she learned that the Brits were real and having to bid three of these new friends goodbye, but she remembered that she would get to say hello again soon enough, and was comforted by the thought.

"Hi there," she smiled, sidling up next to her lycanthrope friend. "So how are we gettin' to the castle?"

"You and the first years are taking boats over the Black Lake and—"

"_What_?!" Elizabeth squeaked, looking as if she might go into a panic. "Remus, ya can't let me go in there!" Leaning forward, she whispered shakily, "There's a giant squid in that thang!"

"Yes, there is," he confirmed, looking particularly amused with her silly reaction. Well, silly to him, who knew just how harmless the squid was in most cases. There was that one time with the jeering Slytherin though...

"So I can't do that! It'll drown me 'cause I'm not a first year! These animals 've got super senses, ya know!" She whisper-shouted. Her heart was beating a mile a minute just thinking about the enormous creature!

"No, it won't. Now go with Hagrid, I'll see you at the sorting," he told her. He was entirely unconcerned, making Elizabeth pout and shout back to him "If I drown, it's all your fault, Lupin!" to which he just laughed and waved.

He soon enough joined Lily in a carriage, along with a couple of other prefects that looked like their year, but Elizabeth tried to avoid looking. She would show him!

Steeling herself, Elizabeth decided she was ready to take on the challenge.

"Or as ready as I'll ever be," she muttered to herself. Stepping forward, she listened to the enormous man who introduced himself as Hagrid.

"Right then! You lot are gonna get int' these boats, and don't put more than three to a boat! Las' time one nearly sunk," he informed the group gruffly, his gaze zooming in on Elizabeth, probably because she was a good foot taller than all the other Hogwarts first-timers.

"Yer gonna come in my boat, 's bigger, built t' hold more," he told her, offering a kind smile beneath his enormous untamed beard, only just visible. All Elizabeth could do was nod, carefully climbing into the boat he led her to, trying not to make a sound. The thought of a humongous squid was more than enough to silence her.

What kind of school kept a huge pet squid? It probably ate kids at the beginning every year, and no one would ever know they were missing! No sorting meant no record and no realization that the student had never even made it to their first lesson! The more Elizabeth thought about the evils such a large, deadly creature posed, the more she wanted to curl up on the train and go back home again, or at least the temporary home she had in London with her mother.

Eventually, all of the first years were situated in their respective boats. Together, they all set off at once into the warm night over the calm lake. It appeared that other new students had heard about the squid, just as Elizabeth had, each nervously peaking over the side of their transport. None looked for long, however, as the slightest movement beneath the water had them sitting up straight again in a heartbeat.

It wasn't long before the castle came into view, entrancing each and every student. Even Hagrid seemed to get misty eyed. He remembered the first time he saw Hogwarts in his own boat. He didn't have to imagine the awe the students felt, it was still locked in the same place in his giant-sized heart that it had always been.

"'Ere it is! Welcome t' Hogwarts!" His voice carried over all the boats, shaking most from their awestruck stupor.

Elizabeth came back into herself, now realizing why Remus had told her to go by boat rather than carriage. Her fear had dissipated, for the most part, at least, in favor of admiring the glowing castle they were moving towards. This was Hogwarts? For such an ugly name, the castle was truly mesmerizing.

Before she knew it, the boats had come to a halt at a dock that looked at least four times Elizabeth's age. Somehow, it managed to hold the weight of 40 first years and the occupants of the larger boat. They had arrived at the castle, and after a short walk, the new students reached the grand stone entrance hall.

In the center stood a stern woman, her bun tight and her posture perfectly straight. Her body, although thin, look strong and capable through her deep purple robes. With an adjustment of her glasses, the woman spoke.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she acknowledged, to which he enormous man nodded and headed off. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

Wait, what?

Elizabeth had assumed it would be a private, quick registration in an office of some sort, and they'd head off to dinner. Now, she'd stand out among the short first years amidst a couple hundred students!

Not that she'd never had problems with being the center of attention. For the most part, she loved attention. At least she had, when she was at home and completely sure of herself. This situation, however, felt about as scary as the time she'd accidentally made her nose disappear instead of vanishing the pimple on the end on it. This was completely uncharted territory.

'Could they make this deal any more nerve-wrackin'?' She thought to herself, desperate wishing she'd kept her compact and lip gloss on her instead of leaving all her things on the train. Something to keep her busy would have been a lifesaver.

"Ms. Hartly?" A voice called from ahead of her. Her prayers had been answered! A distraction in the form of the tall professor at the front, beckoning her over; who was Elizabeth to decline such a gift from above?

"Yes, professor?" She responded politely, stopping before her.

"Firstly, I'd like to personally welcome you. I understand transferring may be difficult, whatever the reason may be, and as deputy headmistress, I will be happy to answer your questions, should you have any." Contrary to her words, her face didn't look all that happy. Her words were, however, not as formal as they had been with the first years. She was not a professor to be messed with, that much was clear, but perhaps she was more compassionate than she appeared.

"Thank ya very much, professor. I'll keep that in mind."

"Secondly," the professor continued, as though there had been no break, "because you are an older student, you will be sorted last, once all of the first year students have been appropriately placed." Her tone was matter-of-fact, getting right down to business. "I thought it best to alert you, so as not to leave you in the dark when passing over your name."

Elizabeth's stomach dropped, feeling as thought someone had dumped cold water over her body and left her to air-dry. This was no gift of distraction from above, but rather a curse from the devil below! She had been wrong to wonder if her situation could be more nerve-wracking. Evidently, it could, and it had become so.

"Th-thank ya, professor. I 'ppreciate your... Concern," Elizabeth replied quietly, moving back to her original place in the group.

The professor then proceeded back to the massive double doors that separated the group from the rest of the school, informing the students that the time had come. With a swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall had the doors open, and the march into the Great Hall before them began.

* * *

Wow I have a lot to apologize for here!

1: Short chapter with such basic plot. Wow. Just... man, I swear my next apology explains!

2: I have not been here. I have been way too busy with college applications and inductions and clubs and stress and "oh, you have time to write?" asked the Universe. "Here, let me fix that for you." So, to sum it up, I've tried to write and it just hasn't been working out.

3: Yeah, I actually was going to make this chapter longer and go all the way through the sorting. But I didn't. I figured it would take me another three centuries to get through that, so I just sort of split up the chapter, meaning the next chapter, however long it may take to get up, will include the sorting and dinner!

4: You guys are so important to me. Yes, you, the reader, the very reason I write! It is not a chore when I know there is someone who looks forward to my frankly ridiculous ramblings and plots, and I have not fulfilled my part of this unspoken contract! So thank you oh so very much for your reading, and some of you for your reviews especially! Sending you all my love and best wishes to my American viewers for a brilliant Thanksgiving and BLACK FRIDAY YAS holiday.

Yours truly,

DramaMama


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth's first look at the Great Hall would be later described to her family as "nothin' like you've ever seen b'fore", and her face read the same. The soft glow of candle light from the floating flames above her head gave the castle hall such a warm, welcoming feeling. With that alone, she almost felt at home. And the stars above, enchanted on the ceiling—they, too, were breathtaking. Literally, in fact; while taking in the sights, sounds, and smells surrounding her, Elizabeth had forgotten to breath. Very shortly, however, she began to feel dizzy, and took in air again.

The sound of a loud wolf-whistle snapped her back into the physical present, her awestruck expression becoming quickly lost. What in Merlin's name—?

At the furthest end of the hall, situated on the left, was a group of students with green and silver accenting their wardrobe. The high-pitched sound had come from one of them, but it was too difficult to tell which it had been. She was, at that moment, too preoccupied with the discomfort of having so many unfriendly faces leering at her, or rather, the parts of her below the chin. She had to turn away, look anywhere but at the distinctly creepy group.

So much for that warm, friendly vibe the hall had going. She had nearly felt relaxed until her bubble was burst by... By whomever those emerald-clothed creeps were.

"I've got this", she whispered to herself, breathing as deeply as she could. There had to be something less shudder-inducing to focus on in the enormous hall! And indeed there was. Looking anywhere but to the far left as she and the younger bunch trudged forward, Elizabeth observed the rest of the student population, finding each long table color-themed. 'The houses, of course!' she reminded herself, wondering if she could pick out who was who.

Next to the emerald-wardrobed students sat a group in blue and deep bronze. Then, to the right of them were a brightly colored group, clad in yellow and yet more black. Finally, on the far right were those in scarlet and gold. These she picked out to be Gryffindors, the colors being what her new friends had worn. And, if James and Sirius were correct, the group in green making her that much more uneasy were surely the Slytherins. As to who was the group of Hufflepuffs and who the Ravenclaws, she hadn't any idea. That matter could be dealt with later.

Her heartbeat was loud and wild in her own ears, the nerves forcing their way up and into the forefront of Elizabeth's mind. The time had come, and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or more terrified than ever. Had she really been thinking about this for just moments since Professor McGonagall spoke, or had it been hours? Here she was, standing before the hundreds of students in the school, all of the professors, and—

A raggedy old hat?

No. Surely she was seeing some sort of hallucination, or a glamour. This ancient, terribly ugly hat could not possibly be the test that judged her personality, her inner-most self, and placed her into the house that would 'be like her family' for the next two years... Could it?

No, no it could not.

It was a raggedy, old, _singing_ hat that would do so. Of course.

Elizabeth watched on incredulously, tuning out the majority of the actual words sung. It was unintentional, but before she knew what was happening, two first years had already been sorted in Hufflepuff, and one into Slytherin.

As children sat on the little stool at the front of the hall, Elizabeth began to gather how the singing hat determined their places in Hogwarts: it was a mind-reading hat. It was often funny to watch the younger students' expressions change suddenly. Some went wide-eyed, seeming to pray to the hats on their heads before being sorted. Others turned pink in the face, embarrassed by the memories the hat retrieved. But overall, most seemed to be pleased with their placements.

Finally, upon reaching "Wallace, Jordan", the sorting of the first years ended. Still, the hall did not settle in anticipation of a speech from their headmaster, as one lone student remained standing.

"Hartly, Elizabeth," Professor McGonagall announced, giving Elizabeth what she took to be a subtle look of encouragement. Given the obviously stiff nature of the teacher, she deduced just how anxious she looked. That just wouldn't cut it for the Hartly estate heiress!

Elizabeth straightened her back and made the trek up the few stairs it took to reach the stool. It was perhaps as dingy as the hat in Professor McGonagall's hand, but she couldn't afford to be picky now. With a final deep breath the teenager smoothed her skirt beneath her and sat on the stool at last. She didn't have long to feel nerves flood her system, with the hundreds of students staring in anticipation, before the shadow of the Sorting Hat obscured her vision.

"Let's see what we have here... Quite a bit older, aren't you, Miss Hartly? How rare it is I have the opportunity to sort a more matured student," a deep voice hummed, infiltrating her mind.

'_Oh ma gawd! It talks too!'_ She thought, realizing immediately after the hat—the raggedy, old, singing, mind-reading hat—could hear that particular thought just as clearly as she articulated the idea in her mind. Flushing, Elizabeth desperately tried to control her thoughts. Thinking about all the events and ideas she didn't want to appear, however, only brought them to the forefront of her a mind. It was a mess to say the least.

"Ah... you've had quite the ordeal, haven't you? But your character has been unwavering." She heard the voice again, this time with less surprise and more displeasure on her part.

'_Stay outta those thoughts! I didn't ask for your opinion!_' She snapped back. It was difficult, remembering to keep her thoughts… Well, _in_ her thoughts, and not voiced aloud.

"And loyal, that runs deep in you. To your friends, your mother, your fath—"

Before the hat had even finished the word, Elizabeth saw bursts of memories. Her daddy, laughing as Lucy licked his chin; her mother and father sitting together at the dinner room table; him lying in a bed back in Dallas with cuts covering his exposed face and arms; her mother, crying fat tears silently next to him. If she had seen that in a matter of seconds, each memory more painful than the last, the hat had seen the same. There was no denying it, and certainly no dealing with it.

"No, no, this is more a matter of internal strength, courage in the face of adversity; more strong than I initially believed."

The hat paused, humming to itself, deliberating before-

"Yes, that's just it. It will more certainly have to be:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It was a moment before Elizabeth recognized the words had been spoken not in her head, but out loud for the entirety of the hall to hear. Well, she didn't really catch it, but rather deduced the event after hearing a sudden cheering go up from the table farthest to her left and polite clapping from the majority of other students.

Following the removal of the Sorting Hat from her head, she felt a subtle pull towards the table full of red and gold, the one still clapping. She could feel the welcoming aura, but the loud cheers towards the middle of the long table brought the biggest smile to her face. It came from her friends, all four of them, wearing grins stretching from ear to ear. Elizabeth wasted no time in joining them, sitting in the space between Remus and some boy who looked to be a few years younger. He didn't seem to mind being scooted over, once Elizabeth sat down, and so close to the golden quartet that was the Marauders.

"Congratulations!" Remus whispered to her as she sat. All of her friends seemed just as ready to offer their thoughts, leaning forward in readiness, but it was time for the headmaster to speak. No one wanted to disrespect Dumbledore; rather, none of the Gryffindors did. A silence fell over the Great Hall in anticipation of his welcoming words.

Elizabeth took her first good look at the old wizard walking up to his podium. He was a kind looking man, whimsical even. His deep blue robes with golden moons patterning the fabric told her that much. But he looked ancient, aged enough to have been her grandfather at the minimum. Despite this, he glided smoothly out from behind the High Table to address his pupils.

"To our new students, welcome!" he announced. "And to our returning students, welcome back!" The headmaster was positively beaming, his voice teeming with his evident excitement at the prospect of a new year at Hogwarts.

"There are certainly times to give a speech," he continued. "I don't believe this is one of them. Dig in!"

With a wide sweeping gesture, food of all varieties appeared at the four tables before the students. Directly in front of Elizabeth was a roast beef and a pitcher of some orangey liquid. It wasn't bright or fizzy enough to be orange soda, but she didn't know what other beverage could be orange. Further down, she could see roasted potatoes, cooked carrots, and a great many sauces and sides.

"Whoa," she gasped, taking in the savory scent. "Now that's some presentation!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, love," Sirius grinned, sitting opposite her.

"And welcome to the best house, reigning champions of the House Cup, and home of the best people you'll ever meet!" James added proudly, pouring some of the odd orange liquid to his goblet and passing it across the way to Peter.

"Good thing you ended up here, too. Can't imagine you'd have been a slimy snake, but..." Peter interjected, trailing off uncomfortably. He liked Elizabeth, she paid more attention to him than most girls with her looks did. To think she might have been stuck in Slytherin was awful; he and his friends would all end up shunning her, without a doubt. She'd be the target of any number of pranks, despite her sense of humor, the nice way she smiled at him...

But they were all safe from that fate.

"They're kinda creepy, huh?" Elizabeth replied. She couldn't help the little shudder that ran down her spine at the idea of being surrounded by the sneering group in green and black robes. At least, she assumed Peter had been referring to the students at the opposite end of the hall.

"Sure, that's one way to put it," Sirius snorted, sending a dirty look past her towards the crowd in question. Something appeared to catch his special attention, his eyes narrowing further. James, noting his mate's reaction, found the source of Sirius' change in attitude. Lucius Malfoy, one of the seventh years, was whispering lowly into the ear of Sirius' brother. Nothing good had ever come of Malfoy's special interest in anyone.

"Hey," James muttered, nudging his friend. "We'll check it out later. Now's not the time-"

"But you're here now," Remus said loudly, bringing them all back to the present. Elizabeth didn't have the time to turn around and figure out the problem, but it didn't matter now. Sirius was once again focused on the mountain of food on his plate, James was getting his own helping of red meat, and Peter was complaining about the not being able to enjoy any of the vegetables (_"The house elves always over-bloody-season them! What's so wrong with just melted butter, for Merlin's sake?"_)

Before she knew it, Elizabeth had already indulged in her last spoonful of chocolate pudding, the headmaster had given a proper speech, and the student body had risen from the benches to head up to their warm beds. Lily was very visible at the front of the younger Gryffindor lot, where Remus had gone to join her. Though the information she was giving to the first years would probably do her some good, Elizabeth stuck towards the back with the other three marauders, avoiding eye contact with the brilliant redhead.

It didn't occur to her how much more she'd be seeing of Lily Evans until she found herself following her into their shared dormitory. They would be sharing it with three other girls: Alice Prewett, Mary MacDonald, and Marlene Mckinnon. They were all nice enough, introducing themselves with warm smiles and awkward small talk, but Elizabeth could tell Lily's cold shoulder had affected their attentions towards her. It was subtle, but the uncomfortable mood hung over their brief conversation. Elizabeth excused herself quickly when she realized the source of the awkwardness.

"I'm mighty tired, actually, I'll unpack t'morrow," she said, moving towards her extremely plush four-poster bed. The other girls didn't protest, Marlene voicing her own sentiments to be the same. "Sweet dreams y'all!"

But for the life of her, after closing the curtains around her bed, Elizabeth could not quiet her mind enough to fall asleep. All the emotions she'd be pushing to the back of her mind chose that moment to come up, putting her through the shock of the days events all over again. Leaving her mother in a foreign country, the talking hat that read through all her most nightmarish memories of the past year, meeting the boys and Lily.

_Meeting the people she thought she'd been making up since she was a toddler._

Everything they'd told her on the train, she'd seen most of it happen firsthand! How was it possible? Had everything she'd seen happened?

Was Remus, sweet gentle Remus, really afflicted with lycanthropy? Of course, he had to have been with those scars! The thought made Elizabeth feel like crying. If she'd thought nightmares were awful, she could never handle experiencing it firsthand!

And the other boys, those pranksters, they were animagi! Her uncle was an animagus, and he'd told her how difficult it was to get through the process. The marauders had accomplished it by the time they were 15! The urge to cry was suddenly replaced with a surge of pride for her friends' accomplishments and bravery.

And now she was at Hogwarts, and with her now not-so-imaginary friends (and Lily, for whom she had no label yet). Everything, every pleasant dream, every nightmare, every triumph and failure, she'd known about them for months! How did she know though? Only seers were supposed to—

Elizabeth gasped aloud, sitting up with the speed of a snitch. Supposedly, she had a great-great-great aunt who had seen the weddings of her future children and subsequent birth of her future grandchildren when she herself was still a little girl, but Elizabeth had always assumed her mother made that up as a bedtime story! The blood of a seer ran in her family, that made the only explanation she could find all the more plausible! Every seer saw something different, had a different focus on their insights. It all made sense, with the exception of why she saw the lives of these particular Brits. Chances were in favor of her never knowing, but she did know everything happened for a reason.

Her daddy's accident, the single event in her life she'd tried to avoid thinking about with all her heart, suddenly had a reason. How long had Elizabeth searched? And now it was made clear. Some higher power needed him to be cared for in Britain, and have her placed at Hogwarts in close proximity to James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and all the others she'd seen for years now!

Elizabeth fell back onto her mattress, her mind abuzz. This was too much for one girl to take on all at once!

But it wasn't as if she could tell anyone either! How did she share something like this? People would be asking for the deepest secrets of the most popular Gryffindors, ex-girlfriends would hate her and hound her until the end of time, and they would never trust her again with anything! She had to keep this quiet, for their sakes and her own. She was determined to, and nothing would stop her now!

With this thought at the forefront of her mind, Elizabeth's eye began to get heavy, and moments, later, she would out like a light.


End file.
